


The Written Word

by Ink_stained_quills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, College AU, I Don't Even Know, Letter fic, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Indulgent, Well it fits, daisuga - Freeform, don't even really know what this is man, insecure suga, it's pretty minor shipping, it's... a thing, that's a tag huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_stained_quills/pseuds/Ink_stained_quills
Summary: Alternate title: dammit I wish we had good service in hereA letter fic, college au.  I honestly don't even know what this is, it's kinda short... like a preclude
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Written Word

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Inky here... I honestly do not even know what this is (as stated in the tags). It was something I felt like I had to write, and I think I might continue it at later date if I'm inspired/people like it?
> 
> It's flashing blue lightning and thunder here!
> 
> Hope everyone's taking care of themselves - keeping healthy in winter is hard <3
> 
> Song: My Way by Ava Max

~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Neighbor,

Please. I have no idea who you are, but I need you to stop singing at two am. Have you no decency?

Don’t make me come over there.

Best Wishes,

Daichi Sawamura

~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Daichi,

I have no idea what you’re talking about. I do NOT sing.

Please, feel free to come over.

Suga

P.S. If you call me anything other than Suga, I will give you a Stern Look.

P.P.S. It must be someone else you’re hearing.

~~~~~~~~~~

Nishinoya, are you the one singing? If it is, please stop/tell me, because I may have made myself look extremely foolish in front of our new house mate. 

Daichi

~~~~~~~~~~

nah bro thats not me try asking asahi or smth

~~~~~~~~~~

Asahi, we were wondering who’s singing - actually u wanted 2 know daichi i was just happlessly accused - THANK YOU, Nishinoya, I was trying to write to Asahi! Anyway, would you happen to be the two am singer?

Daichi & noya <3

P.S. The heart was from Nishinoya, in case that wasn’t clear.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry! I don’t know who it is - uh, hi, Noya?

(Asahi)

~~~~~~~~~~

hi asahi!

~~~~~~~~~~

Dear - well, other residents of Karasuno house?

I was wondering (not that I mind using the written word, letters have an elegance electronics don’t) why you seem to communicate through letters instead of phones? Also, did you find the culprit behind the singing? I’m going to put this on the house board, as I belive you do to ‘send’ these letters (Yachi explained that much before she had to leave).

Suga

~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Suga,

I must apologize for my accusation. I was under the impression that you would, not knowing the rules, be most likely to sing at two am… having met you in person, I realize that this is not the case. Heaven help the person who IS singing, however, because I’m going to find them and lecture them about the rules until their eyes roll back in their heads.

Sorry,

Daichi

P.S. The explanation isn’t very glamorous I’m afraid, just that Karasuno has terrible service.

~~~~~~~~~~

hahahaha 

“having met you in person, I realize this is not the case” means you say him and went “shit he’s hot” huh Daichi

~~~~~~~~~~

Nishinoya, respect your elders why don’t you?

Daichi

~~~~~~~~~~

let the record show he didn’t deny it

~~~~~~~~~~

How did you even get ahold of that envelope?

Daichi

~~~~~~~~~~

i’ve got my ways

~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry Daichi! We were a stealth squad :)

~ Hinata

~~~~~~~~~~

Shhh, Hinata. What happens in the stealth squad stays in the stealth squad!

TANAKA

~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbass, don’t admit to being part of a stealth squad!

Kageyama

~~~~~~~~~~

Shut up Kageyama you can’t tell when it’s raining out

~ Hinata

~~~~~~~~~~

My talents lie elsewhere

Kageyama

~~~~~~~~~~

u don’t have talent other than volleyball u dork

~~~~~~~~~~

Get him Nishinoya senpai!

~ Hinata

~~~~~~~~~~

To: Nishinoya, Hinata, Kageyama  
From: Tsukishima

Could you imbeciles please stop cluttering up the message board? Some of us actually enjoy knowing what they have to read in the mornings.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bully, stupid tall Tsukishima with legs that go on for days you probably can’t even see our messages with your bad eyes!

~ Hinata

~~~~~~~~~~

To: Hinata  
From: Tsukishima

Really.

~~~~~~~~~~

\- Yamaguchi -

Guys, please. Can we not do this right now? I’m waiting for an important message from my major class to come onto the message board!

~~~~~~~~~~

so tsukishima was helping yamaguchi? thats sooooo sweet *sarcastic noises*

~~~~~~~~~~

Yachi:

Noya, perhaps it would be easier to understand your letters if you put your name on them?

~~~~~~~~~~

To: Nishinoya  
From: Tsukishima

And used any form of grammar or punctuation.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Karasuno house,

I see! Thank you for the explanation, Daichi! I was wondering if there are any good coffee places near Karasuno? I’ve transferred into this college from a community one (I decided to specialize) and I don’t really know the area.

Suga

~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Suga,

Of course! Asahi and I can show you around later, if you’d like - and we should do introductions, actually, I can’t believe I didn’t think of that until now.

Everyone, introduce themselves please? I’m a third year reciever, studying math.

Daichi 

~~~~~~~~~~

lmao he says please but its not a request

WELL anyway im nishinoya - second year, libero and friking awesome science major!

~~~~~~~~~~

To: Karasuno house  
From: Tsukishima

How on earth can he be a science major? At any rate, I’m Tsukishima (as stated above): first year, middle blocker and archeology major.

~~~~~~~~~~

I’m Hinata! First year! I’m also a middle blocker and decoy - plus I’m studying to be a coach!

~ Hinata

~~~~~~~~~~

You know you didn’t have to put Hinata if you already wrote - eh. I’m Kageyama. I’m a first year, setter, and I’m here on a sports scholarship. I’m… studying Sports and Recreation Management. But that’s just a formality. I’m going to become a professional volleyball player!

~~~~~~~~~~

I’ll do it first, Bakageyama!

~ Hinata

~~~~~~~~~~

\- Yamaguchi -

I’m a first year, pinch server taking linguistics courses.

~~~~~~~~~~

I’m a third year wing spiker and ace, full time ball of anxiety Nishinoya please don’t do that sorry asahi :)

I’m a writer. Ah, studying to be one!

~~~~~~~~~~

I’m Tanaka! I’m our other wing spiker, second year and ultimate wingman!

TANAKA

~~~~~~~~~~

Yachi:

Tanaka, you have to say what you’re majoring in? My name’s Yachi, and I’m taking manager courses! Currently I'm an assistant manager to Karasuno’s team.

~~~~~~~~~~

*Kiyoko*

I’m Kiyoko. I’m also a third year - manager to Karasuno. I’m taking interior design.

~~~~~~~~~~

Right right! Sorry Yachi! I take computer programming!

TANAKA

~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Karasuno house,

Thank you for that cheery introduction. I’m Suga, a third year setter and my majors are psychology and social services!

Suga

~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Suga,

Wow! Double major, that takes guts.

Daichi

~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Daichi,

I’d like to think so, haha. Hey, you’re all giving volleyball positions - does that mean you’re a team?

Suga

~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Suga,

Isn’t that why they put you here? Karasuno house doesn’t have any nonplayers. Of course, there’s also Nekoma house, Sejioh house… we’ve got no shortage of opposing teams!

Daichi

~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Daichi,

Interesting. I’ll think about this. I - never expected to play volleyball again, to be honest.

Suga

~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Suga,

Okay? Hey, you looked kind of shaky earlier (sorry, I was passing by the common room when you opened the letter). Are you alright?

Daichi

~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, Nishinoya! You wanna come watch me program all the computers in the main building to display a message?

TANAKA

~~~~~~~~~~

heck yes dude

~~~~~~~~~~

Kageyama, Yachi, we should go shopping this weekenddddddd?!?

~ Hinata

~~~~~~~~~~

Yachi: 

Yes, please!

~~~~~~~~~~

We need something to welcome Suga-san…

Kageyama

~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Suga,

Sorry if I overstepped bounds… but you can talk to me, or anyone in Karasuno if you want to. Promise.

Daichi

~~~~~~~~~~

*Kiyoko*

I must apologize. Evidently my singing can be heard throughout the house. I was unaware of this and will find somewhere else to practice at once.

~~~~~~~~~~

no worries kiyoko senpai!

~~~~~~~~~~

We love your singing!

TANAKA

~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Daichi,

Sorry to have worried you! It’s just that I played volleyball in high school - but I haven’t played for three years. I just -

I had a bit of an inferiority complex, to tell you the truth. Probably sounds stupid, but.

It kept me from playing.

And I hated that, but I hated how it felt when we lost because of me more. Even so… I really loved volleyball. It hurt to give that up.

Suga

~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Suga,

Believe me, everyone in this house knows something about a condition keeping them from playing the way they want to. You’d probably get along with Yamaguchi - maybe you could help him more than me. You being a psychologist is probably what got you into Karasuno house to begin with, to be honest. Plus you were a volleyball player? That’s someone who’d fit in well here.

And you do fit in well. The house seems, uh, less argument prone since you got here? You’ve become a leader in, like, a week. Thanks.

Daichi

~~~~~~~~~~

Noya, is your pet spider roaming around again? Please tell me what I’ve heard isn’t true.

(Asahi)

~~~~~~~~~~

dont worry asahi ill find her dw

~~~~~~~~~~

THAT’S NOT REASSURING NOYA

(Asahi)

~~~~~~~~~~

look ill check ur room first

~~~~~~~~~~

PLEASE COME QUICK

(Asahi)

~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Daichi,

… thanks. I think I’ll like it here.

Suga

~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon Suga you know you wanna play ~ also in case you didn't know Suga asked him out for coffee and they all played volleyball and helped each other with their respective mental troubles and everything was great (unless I write a sequel) (in which case they will suffer).  
> tumblr: socially-acceptable-username


End file.
